the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycia Cloud
Lycia is one of the three founders of the Virulent, an extremist group aimed at starting a war between the two kingdoms. After the death of General Magnus Pyram, the Virulent has developed a sophisticated underground system between the two cities and has since established itself as a chaotic power, wreaking havoc upon the Geia Region. Personality Lycia is not the most talkative pokemon, but she isn't afraid to get her point across. Often talking with a soft voice, she comes off as mild and considerate; her words seem to carry a bit of wisdom as well. At other times, she likes to tease people with her replies as well as mocking them, yet they never seem too hostile with that smug smile of hers.Though, upon talking about sensitive topics, she shies away from them before getting into a state of panic and fear, requiring some help before she could recover. Deep inside, she still has plenty of fears to overcome. Origins Childhood Unlike the other founders of the Virulent, Lycia hailed from the Eldawn Legion, spending most of her childhood as a commoner, just like everyone else. No pokemon was born corrupt - she had her own fair share of friends and companions as a cub. However, while most pokemon would yearn to have foresight, the absol was hit hard at a young age; when she was 10 years old (in human age), she foresaw her parents' gruesome demise, the graphic scene haunting her dreams for seven consecutive days. Just when the nightmare was about to stop, it went on. And on. And on...bloodbath after bloodbath, until insomnia prevented the nightmares for overstaying their welcome. By then, young Lycia had nearly been driven insane. She spent the next several months in denial and worry, desperately trying to find ways to change her parents' fate - attempting to move kingdoms, going out only in the mornings, all while ignoring mom and dad's words about destiny doing it job. When Death still came and took her parents away, poor Lycia's heart turned hollow. Well...not exactly. Just more centered around herself. Thanatophobia, it was called - the fear of her own death. Everyone fears their own end, yes, but the thought of her losing her own life would drive Lycia into a state of panic. She refused to believe in destiny...and the theory that her death had already been planned out the moment she was born. ''King Nezratu Several human years later, she eventually stumbled across the king of the Geia region - the wise wizard Nezratu as he patrolled around town, disguised as a regular commoner by wearing a brown robe two sizes too large. After seeing through his disguise, Lycia took her chances approached him, wishing to learn if there were any methods to either cheat death, or at least talk with her parents again. It was obvious that after so many years, the poor absol was still living within her own shadows. Sensing Lycia's troubled nature, Nezratu brought her back to his castle, where he then taught her advanced psychic abilities and dark type moves...that ultimately couldn't really aid her with her two requests. Lycia was confused. Why couldn't he help her? Why did he teach her irrelelvant moves? A smiling Nezratu then told her that she was a young absol destined for something better, and that toying with nature and destiny would not bode well for her future. He also told Lycia that his days were sadly about to end as his body would soon give in to a terminal illness; yet another body soon to rot away. Lycia didn't take this very well. As she was about to run away, Nezratu called her back, holding her paw. "There is nothing I can do to help you live forever, dear Lycia...but I can offer you the powers that I have left. Use it wisely, alright? Consider this my apology for being useless for all these months." She didn't know what to say, but the king had spoken. Knowing he had only a few days to live, Nezratu transferred his last bits of energy into her veins, clutching her tightly during his final moments. She could only watch, trembling, as his life was slowly drained away from his mortal shell. When the royal guards came into the throne room, they could only see what they perceived - an absol standing above Nazratu's lifeless body. Lycia saw the danger she was in and let loose of her new powers, merged with the king's essense, and quickly fled the scene out of grief and shame. ''Destined for something better, huh? '' The Virulent'' Now wanted across the Eldawn Region, Lycia had nowhere else to go...but then again, she didn't really have a lot to leave behind. She spent countless days travelling across barren lands to reach the neighboring kingdom - Balthenos, only to find that bounty hunters had been hired within the town to find her if she were to drop by. in hopes of finding acceptance, she turned to anything she could, just to live a life again...just so she could live without fear again. It eventually came, alright, but through someone she had never thought of befriending - a general from the kingdom named Magnus Pyram. Hearing his plan about building an underground organisation to fight against the land above, Lycia volunteered to be a part of this new group, soon becoming one of the three founders of the Virulent. Sometimes, she looks back upon the time with Nezratu - is this really what he meant by 'something better'? Using the king's powers makes her feel a little dirty inside. But here, in the Virulent, Lycia wouldn't have to worry about being caught - everyone loved her. Everyone was equal and she was now a part of a large, growing community. She became reliant on everyone's support, so much so that even Magnus' death wasn't as impactful than she had anticipated - as long as she was alive and loved, she would be happy. Though it would only be a matter of time until Death visits again...taking her friends...or even Lycia herself.